Hybrids
by BoxOfGlitter
Summary: Ellos jugaron a ser Dioses. Creyeron que el mundo les pertenecía. La creación de un híbrido podría significar un avance en la ciencia, en la humanidad. Super soldados con genes de animales. Pero nunca pensaron que se podría volver contra ellos.
1. Prólogo

¡Dulces lunas!

No lloren, prometo ser buena.

* * *

 _Informe de Industrias Norheim_

 _19 de mayo de 1980_

 _Tras una serie de experimentos fallidos hemos conseguido el primer híbrido. Sus constantes son vitales, aunque hay momentos en los que su corazón se detiene, sin embargo esto no parece suponer un problema para el individuo._

 _Lo hemos sometido a la fase acuática, los genes introducidos de peces no han dado resultado. El sujeto no puede pasar más de veinte minutos bajo el agua._

 _Lo hemos sometido a la fase polar. Su piel es más cálida que la de un humano corriente, puede estar expuesto a bajas temperaturas._

 _Lo hemos sometido a la fase candente. No soporta bien el calor. Ha tratado de arrancarse la piel con sus propias uñas._

 _El sujeto muestra una gran agilidad y fuerza. Es capaz de levanta más de veinte toneladas de peso con un brazo._

 _Sin embargo no hemos podido conseguir que su apariencia humana sea total. Sus cambios físicos son muy notorios y eso alertaría a la población humana. Sus manos se han convertido en garras de oso. El exceso de vello en el cuerpo parece darle calor y no permite que sea cortado. Lo más llamativo del sujeto es la cara. Su mandíbula se ha extendido de tal manera que parece el hocico de un oso. Sus dientes se han vuelto puntiagudos._

 _El sujeto tan solo se alimenta de carne fresca. Hoy ha atacado a un científico._

 _El cambio de los sujetos puede ser todo un éxito._

* * *

 _Informe de Industria Norheim_

 _2 de agosto de 1990_

 _¡Hemos creado el primer híbrido perfecto!_

 _Se le han introducido genes agresivos. Su fuerza es increíble y su velocidad supera la estimada. El único inconveniente es su docilidad, a pesar de tener genes caninos el sujeto parece no obedecer ordenes. Ha sido atado y sedado, mañana será abierto para poder observar su estructura interna._

 _La apariencia física es casi imperceptible. Los genes le han aportado más altura y robustez. Su cara casi no presenta cambios. Los ojos y algunos rasgos son lo único que podría diferir de un humano común._

 _El cambio es posible. Trataremos de que el sujeto críe con un sujeto pasivo._

 _Su mente parece estar más cuerda. El anterior sujeto mató a la pareja pasiva._

* * *

 _2015- Año pasado_

Industrias Norheim se desmorona. Un infiltrado ha logrado liberar un gran número de híbridos, y estos claman por venganza. Quieren rescatar a sus camaradas, y nada pinta bien para los científicos, los cuales son seguidos cada vez más de cerca por el gobierno.

Los híbridos se han dado a conocer en el mundo, creando una gran controversia. El líder declarado Nathaniel es quien guía a esta nueva raza llamada Hybrids.

A día de hoy aún quedan centros ocultos de Norheim, quienes siguen experimentando y haciendo sufrir a los híbridos.

Un grupo de híbridos con genes agresivos está siendo ayudado por el gobierno, ellos mismos se encargan de buscar a sus compañeros y rescatarlos de las garras de Norheim.

* * *

Mëh. Creo que eso es todo, estoy un poco espesa en estos momentos, quiero explicarlo mejor y más detallado en los siguientes capítulos, así que os tendréis que conformar con esto.

 **Extras:**

 **-** Híbrido: En esta historia el híbrido será la mezcla de un humano y un animal. Nada de vampiro y sirena o hada y ángel o cualquier cosa chunga de esas. Humano y animal.

-Experimento exitoso: Son aquellos híbrido que no presenta casi características de los genes con los que han sido cruzados.

-Experimento fallido: Híbridos que no han conseguido tener una completa apariencia humana y por lo tanto tienen cola, branqueas, escamas, orejas, etc... de los animales con los que han sido cruzados.

-Genes agresivos: Son los de animales depredadores como lobos, tigres, panteras, osos, tiburones... Ya sabéis :v

-Genes pasivos: No son animales inútiles, sino que son animales no tan fieros como cervatillos, peces, pajaros... [Me veo en la obligación de aclarar esto. Los genes pasivos son los de aquellos animales herbívoros. Es imposible que un águila, cuervo, canino, felino, etc... sea de gen pasivo. Lo lamento mucho, tal vez no me explico bien.]

-Artem: A las habilidades que adquirieron algunos híbridos se les llama artem.

* * *

 **Ficha:**

Nombre: Nombre del personaje. [Este será el nombre que elegirá tras su liberación]

Apellidos: Apellidos del personaje (mínimo uno o si no tiene no pongas)

Edad: Edad del personaje. [Mayores de 17 años]

Lugar de nacimiento: Lugar en el que nació el personaje.

Descripción física: Descripción física del personaje.[Recordad que deben tener algún rasgo con el animal con el que ha sido cruzada. Por ejemplo si ha sido cruzada con una pantera puede tener los ojos de esta o si no ha sido un experimento "exitoso" podría tener orejas o cola.]

Descripción psicológica: Descripción de la personalidad del personaje. Cuanto más detallada más fácil me será manejarlo.

Genes: [Agresivos o Pasivos y especificad el animal con el que se ha mezclado o si queréis que el personaje sea humano dejadlo en blanco.]

Artem: Si tu personaje tiene alguna habilidad, como convertirse parcialmente en pez si es de genes acuáticos, tener un oído excelente, superfuerza, no morir congelado [Relacionado con el animal que hayáis elegido]

Historia: [Si ha nacido en las instalaciones o fue llevada allí. Así como si conoció a alguno de los chicos o cualquier dato grotesco que haya vivido allí. Si no queréis rellenarlo no pasa nada. También me gustaría que me dijerais si sigue en las instalaciones o ya ha sido rescatada.]

Chico: Elige el chico con el que quieres ser emparejada. Si tu personaje es agresivo no podrá estar con otro híbrido de genes agresivos, así como si es pasivo tampoco podrá estar con otro de su mismo campo. Siempre deben ser parejas Agresiva-Pasiva

[Pasivos: Jade, Lysandro,

Agresivos: Nathaniel, Dimitry, Viktor, Armin]

Extra: Si quieres dejar algo como extra.

* * *

Sí. Lo sé, vuestro corazón se debate entre el amor-odio por mi. ¿Qué os parece la idea? 10 de 10 :v

Por cierto. Sí. Esta historia se ha "basado", por así decirlo en una saga llamada "Nuevas especies". A decir verdad esos libros me inspiraron para esto, fueron como un empujoncito, así que no voy a deciros que no vais a encontrar similitudes xD

 _You've got no place to hide._  
 _And I'm feeling like a villain, got a hunger inside._  
 _One look in my eyes,_  
 _And you're running cause I'm coming going to eat you alive._


	2. Capítulo 1

¡Dulces lunas Sucrettas! Aunque no sea de noche y estén estresadas, no importa.

Subo ahora el capítulo porque sé que esta noche estaré demasiado cansada, así que... Estreno el fic.

* * *

El continuo flash de las cámaras cegaba cada vez más su visión desarrollada. Los murmullos y griteríos de la multitud inundaban sus oídos. Estaba empezando a agobiarse, sin embargo, en vez de demostrarlo tan solo llevó una de sus grandes manos a la corbata y la alejó del férreo agarre que habían hecho en su cuello, buscando aire, un poco de liberación.

Castiel observó a su compañero desde la lejanía. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a sobrevivir el felino ante esa horda de humanos? Gruñó al pensar que podría haber sido él quien se encontrara en su lugar y dio gracias por ser tan impulsivo.

Cada vez el recinto se llenaba más de gente, lo único que separaba a los humanos de los Hybrids que allí se encontraban era un gran escenario y un montón de hombres de las fuerzas armadas enviados para proteger a esta nueva raza.

Tras la huida de un par de Hybrids el gobierno se hizo cargo de la búsqueda de más, encarcelando a la gente de la compañía Norheim.

El gobierno, furioso porque seres humanos hubieran atentado de esa manera contra la vida de otras personas y también en parte por el miedo que sentían hacia esa especie decidieron darle un lugar de vida en una gran zona militar de Florida, tiempo después todo este estado pasó a convertirse en territorio Hybrid, siendo vallado con grandes fronteras y aislando a esta especie del resto de población.

Había Hybrids que podían controlarse, simular ser como los seres humanos, pero había otro que no, experimentos fallidos con genes agresivos que podrían atentar contra la vida de los humanos, por eso se creó en una zona de Florida "La jungla", un lugar donde las especies más inestables pudiesen habitar tranquilamente, aunque esta información no estaba presente para el gobierno.

Las especies más controladas y estables vivían en el Homeland.

Una gran edificación con varias secciones. El edificio era una donación del gobierno para albergar a los supervivientes de Industrias Norheim. Era un oasis apartado del resto del mundo donde podrían vivir y adaptarse a la libertad dentro de una comunidad segura.

Nathaniel dirigía la Organización de los Hybrids. Su pueblo le había votado para conducirlos.

No solo era la cara y la voz de los Hybrids, también había sido nombrado miembro del consejo que representaba a los grupos de los sobrevivientes.

Un superviviente de cada una de las cuatro instalaciones de pruebas se había convertido en un miembro del consejo.

La Oficina de Estadísticas proclamo su propio gobierno cuando recibió el respaldo de los Estados Unidos en su lucha contra la independencia.

El hecho era que el gobierno había financiado, sin saberlo, las instalaciones de pruebas mediante numerosas becas para sus investigaciones. Y estas instalaciones habían utilizado el dinero de los contribuyentes para ayudar a crear las nuevas especies y durante décadas practicaron con ellos en nombre del perfeccionamiento de los medicamentos y las vacunas.

Ahora una gran cantidad de ese dinero fue depositado en las manos de las nuevas especies. La nueva base militar en Florida les fue donada para sus casas y se rumorea que ese gran gesto del gobierno había sido para salvar las apariencias y obtener el favor de la opinión pública.

Los Hybrids tras el escenario observaban curiosos la multitud de humanos ruidosos. Muchos de ellos llevaban pancartas, otros gritaban cosas que harían sonrojar a los más tímidos, pero todos resultaban agobiantes de alguna manera, aunque estos no eran comparados con los protestantes.

Desde que se le concedió a los Hybrids la oportunidad de vivir la vida libremente los humanos se agruparon en dos bandos, los que estaban a favor y los que estaban en contra. Los que estaban en contra se apostaban diariamente en las vallas de Homeland, gritaban e insultaban, también acudían a los pases de prensa cada vez que Nathaniel debía hablar en conferencias.

Kentin se estremeció, su instinto le pedía huir de allí, alejarse de aquellos humanos que podían hacerle daño. El miedo que sentía se filtro en el aire, pero desapareció cuando notó la presión de una mano femenina junto a la suya.

Sus irises verdes se movieron en aquella dirección para luego subir y observar a Aria. A su parecer era hermosa. Pálida y con las mejillas encendidas de manera natural, de larga cabellera albina. Sus miradas se encontraron y él se perdió de nuevo en aquellos ojos tan azules como el hielo, alzó una mano y la pasó por el flequillo que le cubría el ojo derecho y se dejó llevar por el tacto sedoso de este, las mechas negras que tenía en su flequillo hacían un contraste exagerado sobre el fondo blanco.

 _Eso demuestra que ella es una de nosotros._

Aria le sostuvo la mirada. Con él era con el único que se permitía ser dulce. Él era suyo, lo decidió en el instante en que lo conoció en las instalaciones, sus genes agresivos no se calmaron hasta que él estuvo entre sus brazos.

Esbozó una suave sonrisa, y él le correspondió tímidamente, ella agrandó su sonrisa cuando vio el color teñir las mejillas de Kentin.

Castiel bufó ante la escenita melosa y a sus oídos no les pasó por alto el bufido de alguien más. Giró la cabeza y la observó, ella fue parte del grupo que huyó cuando hubo una fisura en Norheim, además ambos habían sido mezclados con el mismo animal: Lobo.

A pesar de tener los mismos genes ella era totalmente distinta a él. Tenía una mata de pelo corta, blanco, con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro. Sus ojos heterocromos le devolvieron la mirada, aquellos ojos le recordaban demasiado a uno de sus compañeros en las celdas. Azul y verde. Se movieron con odio por todo su cuerpo y el no hizo más que sonreír de manera socarrona, ocasionando que Tsuki le gruñera y se fuera a un rincón alejado junto a los coches que los habían traído allí.

La vio acercarse a una de las hembras pasivas, Emily, si mal no recordaba. Lo único que él sabía sobre era hembra era que parecía muy infantil. Su pelo era largo, del color de la miel y su rostro presentaba unas facciones muy aniñadas. Los ojos iridiscentes de la chica se posaron en él durante un segundo, acompañados de una sonrisa dulce.

Castiel bufó. Para nada su tipo. Y se encaminó a las escaleras traseras del escenario, esperando a que Nathaniel bajara.

En cuanto la mirada de Nathaniel recayó en Emily ella se sonrojó de inmediato, provocando en Tsuki una sonrisa maternal.

Emily se giró para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Tsuki, lo que hizo que se sonrojara más si aquello era posible.

— ¿D-de qué te ries? — preguntó Emily tartamudeando, tratando de controlar el nerviosismo de su cuerpo. Lo sabía, Tsuki lo sabía, por eso se reía.

Pero no obtuvo respuestas, la albina tan solo negó con la cabeza y la tomó de la mano delicadamente para montar en el coche y salir de ese recinto de una maldita vez.

Ella se dejó hacer, queriendo escapar lo antes posible de las miradas de todos.

Nathaniel suspiró pesado cuando dejó de ver la melena miel de Emily. ¿Por qué se sentía obsesionado con ella? Su animal interior quería cazarla, jugar con ella, pero su parte humana –lo poco que quedaba de ella- le decía que eso no era lo correcto.

Dirigió su atención a Castiel y Viktor.

—Que todos se dirijan a los coches, mantened a los pasivos cerca, no quiero que los humanos protestantes les ataquen. — ordenó con voz firme.

—Los humanos están controlados, uno de nuestros equipos está ocupándose de ellos junto a los humanos— contestó Castiel —Me designaste como tu segundo y estoy al control de la seguridad, deberías saber que soy meticuloso. — el tono de molestia se podía divisar en su voz.

—Tranquilo, creo que todos estamos alterados desde el último incidente— Víktor posó sus palmas en los hombros de ambos, tratando de suavizar el ambiente. Él era el nuevo jefe de personal y sabía porque había tanta tensión. La última vez que los Hybrids salieron a una conferencia fueron asaltados por humanos furiosos y la seguridad era bastante débil, los humanos que los acompañaban fueron fácilmente sometidos y se tuvieron que ocupar los genes agresivos de la protección, pero todo eso había cambiado. Víktor ahora se ocupaba de adiestrar a los humanos y era él a quien se acudía en caso de contratar a alguien.

Castiel y Nathaniel compartieron una mirada y se relajaron.

—Solo… No quiero que seamos atacados de nuevo— _sobretodo no quiero que le pase nada a ella_ , quiso decir realmente, pero se abstuvo.

Castiel asintió secamente y en cuestión de segundos todos abandonaban el recinto y se dirigían al Homeland. Las hordas de manifestantes no tardaron en aparecer, rodeando los vehículos.

Nathaniel se tensó en su sitio, estaba de copiloto en el mismo _SUV_ que Tsuki y Emily y sus nervios estaban a flor de piel con el pensamiento de que podrían tocarla. Sin pensarlo dos segundos tomó una decisión y se giró hacia ellas.

—No vais a volver a acompañarnos— decretó con voz serena.

—¿Por qué?— el grito de Emily sonó agudo, desesperado, casi como un graznido. No podía estar pasando aquello. A ella le gustaba acompañarlo a las asambleas. Inmediatamente su mente se vio envuelta en oscuros pensamientos que se atenuaron tras las palabras de él.

—No quiero que os hagan daño, estáis informadas del último ataque— sus ojos se dirigieron a Tsuki, quien asintió de acuerdo con él. De todas maneras ella tan solo salía para proteger a Emily, la pequeña era algo torpe y sus instinto maternales afloraban con ella.

—P-pero— la voz de Emily volvió a hacerse presente, pero fue rápidamente cortada.

—No. No quiero discusiones, harás lo que te diga. Y si quieres salir serás escoltada por los nuestros o los guardias humanos, pero no nos acompañarás más poniéndote en riesgo— el tono de Nathaniel no daba lugar a réplicas, así que Emily tan solo asintió desilusionada y se acurrucó junto a Tsuki.

Nathaniel se giró inmediatamente, sentía como algo se partía dentro de él al recordar la mirada triste de Emily, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer por protegerla, gruñó bajo y apretó los puños. A su lado Viktor tan solo lo miraba de reojo. Estaba claro que su amigo se había quedado prendado de aquella hembra. Rió internamente por ello.

 _Buena suerte, amigo._

* * *

 _Está el mito y está la realidad: lo uno lo contamos, lo otro lo escondemos. Creamos monstruos y confiamos en que las lecciones implícitas que hay en sus relatos nos guíen cuando nos tropecemos con lo más horrible de la vida._

 _Atribuimos nombres falsos a nuestros miedos y rezamos para no enfrentarnos a nada de lo que nosotros mismos hemos creado._

 _Mentimos para proteger a nuestros hijos, y al mentir los exponemos al mayor de los males._

Y este es el primer capítulo. Me sorprendió la cantidad de fichas que me enviaron y fue bastante complicado el elegir a los personajes, pero creo que están todos. He acabado poniendo más de los que tenía planeado.

El resto de personajes irán apareciendo a lo largo de la historia, no puedo deciros cuando, ya que en mi cabeza se cambia cada dos por tres, pero aparecerán.

Espero que os guste y que haya sabido manejar vuestras Oc's. Dejadme reviews con vuestra opinión


	3. Capítulo 2

¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban! (?) No es de noche pero como si lo fuera, me pase toda la madrugada escribiendo, así que... ¡Dulces lunas Sucrettas! Bienvenidas y disfruten de la película.

* * *

El hombre de bata blanca conversó en susurros con los oficiales que paseaban por el pasillo para prolongar la paz de la instalación. Echó un par de miradas a la puerta cerrada en la que estaba escrito el número 254, inquieto, nervioso. Debía sacarle muestras a uno de esos seres, y estaba cagado de miedo.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber aceptado ese trabajo, aquello era inmoral y nada ético, pero necesitaba alimentar a su familia, y esa fue la mejor oferta que le dieron. Apenas hacía una semana que trabajaba en aquellas instalaciones escondidas en una parte del norte de Canadá y ya había quedado horrorizado. La única ocasión en la que vio a uno de esos seres fue cuando entró en una sala de ensayos, donde tenían a un sujeto agresivo con genes de tigre, y se cago como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, literalmente se meo de miedo, tuvo que salir de la sala antes de que sus superiores repararan en él.

—¿Abrimos, doc? — preguntó uno de los oficiales observando al científico.

El hombre tragó saliva, su nuez de Adán tembló por los nervios, al igual que sus piernas. ¿Qué se encontraría allí dentro?

—Tranquilo— dijo el otro oficial— Esta puta es sumisa como la mierda. — La sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara no le gustó nada al científico. ¿A qué clase de tratos habrían sometido a aquella criatura?

El soldado más alto dio un paso al frente y quitó la pesada barra que cerraba la puerta. Las medidas de seguridad contra las especies pasivas eran mucho menores que contra las especies agresivas. A menudo la seguridad de las especias agresivas era reforzada por miedo, lo más usado eran verjas metálicas electrificadas o muros de cristal blindado, los que eran mezclados con especies marinas eran encerrados en jaulas de cristal con cinco palmos de agua, la cual estaba conectada a un sistema eléctrico por si el sujeto se ponía agresivo, pero para los pasivos no eran necesarias tantas gargerías, una simple celda de barrotes gruesos era más que suficiente para mantenerlos retenidos

La puerta chirrió cuando fue abierta, como si ella también lamentase el tener que abrirse. El científico avanzó con pasos cautelosos y cuando estuvo completamente dentro escuchó la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas.

La habitación en la que acababa de entrar no era más que un cuadrado de cemento, con un colchón viejo en una de las paredes y un váter en un rincón, entornando la vista pudo divisar la goma de una manguera. ¿Es lo que usaba para asearse? Aquello era peor que el trato que se les daba a los reclusos en las cárceles.

Suspiró para tranquilizarse y recorrió con los ojos la habitación, en busca del sujeto al que tenía que sacarle una muestra. La encontró en uno de los rincones, agazapada, unos grandes ojos zafiros le devolvían la mirada, curiosa.

La sujeto 254 podría ser bastante bonita si se le limpiaba toda la suciedad y mugre que la cubría, sus cabellos eran una mezcla de oro y plata, pero se veían grises y sucios. Su cuerpo estaba tapado por ropas holgadas, y él sabía que usaban belcro, no botones ni cuerdas para evitar que los sujetos hicieran daño al personal del centro. Podría sorprender la imaginación con la que se usaban esas simples cosas y cuan dañinas y mortales llegaban a ser en ciertas manos.

—H-Hola— tartamudeó el científico. La muchacha no dijo nada, tan solo abrió un poco los ojos. Ninguno de los doctores que entraba allí se había molestado en dirigirle la palabra.

—Hola— murmuró solo por cortesía. Aquel hombre no parecía como los demás, podía oler su miedo, y eso le simpatizó en parte. Había escuchado lo suficiente de algunas conversaciones para saber que muchas personas eran chantajeadas para trabajar allí.

Estaban tan atrapados como ellos.

Un poco más aliviado el hombre se acercó a ella con pasos lentos, temiendo por su reacción, pero ella no podía atacar, ni quería, muchas veces le felicitaban por portarse "bien". Ella simplemente no quería pelear en vano.

—Tengo que sacarte sangre, ¿vale? No te asustes, no te haré daño— las palabras del hombre se enredaban en su lengua por la rapidez con la que las decía —Puedo… ¿Puedo acercarme?

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa dulce y llena de calidez, y el corazón de aquel hombre se oprimió en su pecho. ¿Cómo alguien tan destrozado podía seguir confiando en la gente y sonriendo de aquella manera a la gente que le hacía daño?

Cerró la distancia y se agachó a la altura de la chica, con aquella cercanía pudo observarla mejor. Era bastante menuda y sus mejillas estaban repletas de pecas, cuando ella hizo un movimiento con la cabeza pudo apreciar que en lo alto, bajo la maraña de pelo sucio, sobresalían dos cuernos. ¿Es un ciervo?

El hombre sacó de su bata una jeringuilla y la destapó, 254 le ofreció el brazo voluntariamente, y muy a su pesar y teniendo el mayor cuidado posible el científico le sacó sangre.

—Gracias por ponérmelo fácil, temía que me atacaras. — le susurró, buscando esos inmensos y abrumadores ojos zafiro.

—Yo temía lo mismo. — contestó ella con una vocecilla tranquila.

* * *

 _Oregón_

El jefe de personal repiqueteaba el zapato contra el suelo. Esos malditos animales habían acabado con el centro principal de Oregón, pero no habían terminado con ellos, los supervivientes se habían trasladado a un almacén abandonado en las afueras, una parte escondida y rebuscada, y tenían que volver a trasladarse, mantenerse en un movimiento constante para no ser atrapados.

El hombre suspiró con pesadez, pocos eran los experimentos que tenían en aquellos momentos, la mayoría habían escapado, habían sido liberados.

 _¿Liberados? Mis pelotas. Han robado mi investigación._

Pero ahora estaban a punto de reducir el número mucho más. Ahora que no tenían la ayuda económica que les proporcionaba el gobierno estaban jodidos, y debían pagar el avance de las investigaciones de otra manera.

Antes contaban con las subvenciones que el presidente de Estados Unidos les daba, creyendo que el dinero era depositado en investigaciones medicinales, nuevas curas, fármacos mejorados que podrían ayudar a la población hasta límites inimaginables, pero todo era una farsa, el dinero realmente les proporcionaba las instalaciones y los útiles para alterar la genética humana, para jugar a ser Dioses y crear una nueva raza, y después estudiarla y destruirla, porque eso es lo que habían hecho. Habían creado una raza híbrida, buscando así mejorar sus habilidades, crear super soldados que estuviesen a su mando, seres a los que adiestrar y… ¿Qué mejor que los animales para amaestrarlos? Pero no todo había salido como ellos querían, la mayoría de sujetos habían desarrollado muy bien la parte humana.

Los primeros experimentos habían sido caóticos, el híbrido tenía demasiados rasgos animales, y, los agresivos se dejaban llevar por su lado destructivo y no escuchaban a sus maestros, a causo de eso hubo muchas bajas, debieron de cambiar las medidas de contención y utilizar nuevos métodos para retener a las bestias, pero con el paso de los años la mejora había sido muy clara… Pero todo se había tenido que ir al traste. Lo recordaba perfectamente…

—Señor, ¿qué hacemos con ellas? — la repentina distracción lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Dirigió mirada a su interlocutor, uno de sus trabajadores, quien le miraba a la espera de las órdenes.

—Llevadlas dentro del camión y encerradlas en la jaula que hemos preparado, procurad que estén tranquilas.

Ewan Craufer, el líder de aquellas instalaciones se rascó la barbilla.

El tener que deshacerse de las hembras más pequeñas no le hacía gran gracia, menos aún si aquellas habían sido cruzadas con conejos. Con la esperanza de que los pacientes procrearan se habían creado miles de sujetos hibridados con conejos, pues estos son de los animales más fértiles y sus camadas son grandes, pero el forzar las relaciones no había logrado dar ningún resultado, las hembras conejo habían resultado ser menudas y algo asustadizas, y el instinto protector afloraba en los sujetos que se llevaba para que criaran, aunque no todos se negaban a mantener relaciones sexuales, muchos de los sujetos agresivos comenzaban a montar a la hembra y acababan desgarrándola, guiados por el frenesí del sexo clavaban dientes y uñas, y con el sabor de la sangre se descontrolaban, por eso se dejo de utilizar hembras conejo en los experimentos de cría.

Ewan observó el gran camión frigorífico, sería suficiente para almacenar a las tres hembras que les quedaban. Por fuera tenía la apariencia de un transporte de marisco, pero en el interior tenía un doble fondo, por si acaso eran detenidos y revisados realmente había un frigorífico con cajas de mariscos.

—¿Está todo listo? — preguntó Ewan al oficial.

—Las sujetos 541 y 872 están listas, falta la 1027.

—Daos prisa, quiero salir del perímetro de esas bestias cuanto antes.

El oficial miró a su jefe durante unos instantes, dudando entre si hablar o no, la paciente 1027 se estaba resistiendo más de lo común en ella. Ewan vio la duda en su subordinado:

—¿Algún problema?

—Vera… La 1027 se resiste…

Ewan frunció el ceño confundido. La paciente 1027 tenía tendencia a ser una persona calmada y sumisa, extremadamente miedosa y caracterizada por comportarse de una manera vacía y escurridiza. Algo estaba pasando.

—Drogadla y metedla en el camión. ¡Ya! — gritó . Si la 1027 estaba nerviosa ellos debían estarlo mucho más, algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

* * *

El grito del exterior hizo que 541 diese un respingo, moviendo sus orejas por instinto. ¡Malditos bastardos!

—¿Sabes dónde nos llevan? — una vocecita suave se hizo eco en aquella jaula de hierro. La 541 deslizó su mirada heterócroma por aquel pequeño espacio, encontrándose con unos orbes grandes y achocolatados que la miraban con fijeza. ¿Cómo explicarle a aquella pequeña niña que las llevaban a algo peor que el infierno que estaban viviendo?

Entrecerró sus ojos, observándola mejor. Aquella otra mujer podría ser pequeña, demasiado, pero tenía una buena proporción, su pelo rubio estaba suelto, sucio y enmarañado. La 541 en un acto reflejo tomó su trenza cobriza y la apretó. No les cortaban el pelo porque les resultaba más fácil doblegarlas si les tiraban de él.

—Sí— respondió en un susurro. Había escuchado la conversación de dos de los técnicos que se encargaban de ella, y prefería que la otra mujer no lo supiera. Iban a venderlas en el mercado negro. Esos hijos de puta se habían quedado sin dinero para gastar en sus mierdas y ahora iban a venderlas como a objetos. ¿Pero para qué más iban a servir? Ellas habían sido creadas débiles, sumisas y pequeñas para ser manejables como un muñeco de mano.

872 observó a la muchacha pelirroja, como poco a poco su rostro iba cambiando en uno depresivo, triste, y eso le hizo sentirse mal, no quería que su nueva compañera se sintiera triste. Lentamente se levantó y avanzó unos pasos hacia ella, 541 la observó con cautela. ¿Qué hacía?

La muchacha rubia se acuclilló ante ella y le ofreció una sonrisa, 541 pudo ver con más precisión su rostro, las pecas se amontonaban en sus mejillas, y en lo alto de su cabeza también sobresalían orejas, como las suyas. Ella también era un experimento fallido.

—No estés triste— dijo la chica rubia— Ahora estamos juntas, a 872 no le gusta que las personas se pongan tristes.

541 abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Era un indio? ¿Por qué hablaba así? Ella no conocía su situación, si la conociera no sonreiría tan estúpidamente.

—No estoy triste. — se limitó a decir. Discutir con aquella mujer no le llevaría a ningún sitio. La única respuesta que obtuvo de 872 fue una mirada. 541 suspiró cansada. Tal vez podría intentar no ser arisca con ella y sacar algo bueno de aquella situación. Apoyarse aunque fuese para hablar sobre las malas experiencias que habían vivido hasta el momento… Lo que fuese con tal de no discutir con alguien.

—Eres una chica extraña. — dijo, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

—Gracias— murmuró 872 mientras meneaba la cola. ¿Aquella podría ser su amiga? ¿Podría tener al fin una amiga?

La puerta fue abierta con violencia, provocando que 872 se arrimara a 541, buscando protección, y esta a su vez pegó la espalda a la pared, pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su rubia compañera.

—¡Entra ahí de una maldita vez! — una voz masculina gritó desde la otra parte del falso fondo de la furgoneta y una figura femenina fue arrojada al interior con ellas. La luz que se filtraba por la puerta bañaba su cuerpo, haciendo que el pelo blanco atado en una larga trenza resplandeciera, las orejas de la mujer no se movían, y tampoco hacía esfuerzo alguno por levantarse. La puerta se cerró en un estruendo, indicándoles que iban a tener paz durante algunas horas

541 y 872 se quedaron quietas unos segundos, esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte de 1027, pero esta no se movía.

—¿Está muerta? — preguntó angustiada 872, mirando con terror el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo.

—No— _No creo, muertas no les servimos. No pueden vendernos._

541 le lanzó una mirada a 872, indicándole que no se moviera de su lugar, y a gatas se acercó a la chica de pelo blanco. Alzó una mano, y le retiró un poco de pelo de la cara para luego buscar su pulso.

—No está muerta— suspiró aliviada con el dato, y pudo escuchar como 872 también lo hacía.

—¿La han drogado?

—Seguramente.

541 tomó del hombro a 1027 y le dio la vuelta. 872 exclamó horrorizada, no la había escuchado moverse hasta ellas. La preocupación y el temor bañó el rostro de la mujer de cobrizas hebras, 1027 parecía estar drogada, pero eso no era todo, había rastros de sangre bajo su nariz y en parte de su boca, un moratón comenzaba a formarse en su pómulo, y cuando le apartó el pelo había visto el indicio de más hematomas en su clavícula, y quien sabe cuántos más golpes se escondían bajo esas harapientas prendas. Deslizó la mano por el rostro de 1027, las tres eran hembras conejo, se apreciaban claramente sus rasgos. La mano de 872 acarició el hematoma de la mejilla con dolor, las lágrimas inundaron sus orbes achocolatados.

Ojalá aquella pesadilla terminara.

* * *

 _Carolina del Norte_

Aspiró una vez más el aire puro. Aún no se creía que estaba en libertad, había sufrido tanto que aquella sensación le parecía un sueño, uno del cual no quería despertar nunca. Se paseó por las ruinas de su antigua celda, pateando algún que otro escombro, como si pudiese deshacerse de esa manera de los trágicos recuerdos que la atormentaban cada noche.

La fauna y el viento le dieron la bienvenida cuando salió al exterior, y ella observó de nuevo aquel panorama. Tantos años encerrada y estaba a tan solo una pared de la libertad.

Tras el derrumbe de las instalaciones de Carolina del Norte, las cuales estaban escondidas en una parte bastante profunda del bosque, Drachen había decidido quedarse allí. Había participado en muchos rescates junto a Nathaniel, pero también se había dado cuenta de las miradas temerosas que le dirigían el resto de Hybrids. Le miraban como si fuese un monstruo, no todos, pero la gran mayoría, y eso le había dañado en lo más profundo de su ser, era como si la comparasen con aquellos quienes les habían provocado tanto sufrimiento.

El viento meció su singular cabellera, sus mechones azul celeste con motas negras volaron a su alrededor. Drachen detuvo su paso a la linde de un río y miró el agua, esta le regreso un reflejo, una imagen a la que había acabado acostumbrándose pero que no le gustaba demasiado, unos ojos de reptil estudiaban con precisión su anatomía, sus colores, dorado y rojo. Ella misma tenía pesadillas con sus propios ojos. Llevó una de sus manos a la altura de su rostro, y la estudio, como las otras miles de veces que lo había hecho, las uñas eran filosas, largas. Jade le había aconsejado cortarlas en innumerables ocasiones, pero a ella le parecían una pérdida de tiempo.

 _Volverán a crecer, da igual lo que haga._

Drachen introdujo la mano en el agua y acarició la tierra mojada, las piedras, deleitándose con la sensación. No podía notar el calor, pero sí el frío. Con la otra mano se acarició las escamas que formaban parte de su piel, duras como piedras, una armadura.

El rugido de un motor la alertó. Alguien se estaba acercando. Su cuerpo se tenso y alzó la cola de reptil, causa de los experimentos, preparándose para atacar.

—¡Venimos en son de paz! — gritó una voz conocida.

El cuerpo de Drachen se relajó ante el timbre de voz de Nathaniel. El siempre se preocupaba por ella, procuraba que se sintiera a gustos tras lo acontecido.

—Joder…— susurró Castiel al ver la apariencia de Drachen. Había visto muchos fallidos, pero jamás un cruce de reptil, y ahora estaba flipando.

—Castiel— le regañó Tsuki mostrando su desagrado hacia aquel lobo. Que hubiesen sido creados con la misma raza no garantizaba la simpatía, y sinceramente, detestaba a ese imbécil.

El pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona, haciendo que la albina le gruñera en respuesta y se alejara lo mayor posible. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había aceptado acompañarlos en aquella misión. No soportaba a ninguno.

Y lo mismo pasaba con Aria, quien se encontraba aún en el interior del vehículo junto a Viktor, el cual parecía sudar de todo y todos.

—¿No piensas salir?— preguntó ella extrañada. No era usual que Viktor se quedara al margen de las cosas.

—¿Tú saldrías?

—No.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

Drachen miró a todos impasible. Si estaban allí era porque necesitaban su ayuda, no era la primera vez que la buscaban. Era bien sabido por todos que gracias a sus genes su cuerpo había mutado de tal forma que era casi imperceptible para ella el dolor, además de que cuando estaba en las instalaciones era una de las mejores rastreadoras y cazadoras.

Con un movimiento de cabeza indicó que les acompañaría, recibiendo la cálida sonrisa que siempre recibía de los labios de Nathaniel.

* * *

 _ **Los seres humanos han visto imágenes fugaces de ciertas cosas a lo largo su historia, lo suficiente para inventarse el resto. Es todo una amalgama de cuentos de hadas con pinceladas de realidad aquí y allí.**_

Corto, maybe. Más largos de lo que suelo hacerlos. Tenía planeado hacerlo mucho más corto, pero al final me extendí. Es que me caga llenar la historia de paja, por que si cuando leo yo me salto cosas, sé que vosotros también lo haréis, además de que no sé como extenderlo. Tengo la idea, la escribo, surgen cosas y fin.

¿Y yo por qué cuento esto? ¡Ay niñas, necesito dormir de una bendita vez!

Voy a contarles un poco de mi vida: Voy a participar en un relato erótico.

Algo más: Puede que el relato erótico lo suba como fic de CDM en forma de One-shot.

¡Ya está! ¡Suficiente de hablar de mi! ¡Háblenme de ustedes! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Dejen sus reviews para darme amor y ganas de subir el fic mucho más antes y no tardar tanto (Chantaje)

Y dicho esto... ¡SAKURA SUBE FIC!


	4. Capítulo 3

No me odien y disfruten.

Sé que no les importa mi vida, ni las excusas, así que olvidémonos del blablabla y centrémonos en la historia :v

* * *

 _Plop._

El ritmo era constante, casi melódico. Marcaba un compás con el que ella rápidamente fue atraída.

 _Plop._

Era como revivir sus días de cautiverio. El sonido del agua cayendo del grifo destartalado y sucio.

 _Plop._

Las pisadas fuera de su jaula eran insistentes. Todo era caos. Los gritos de los guardias no la dejaban dormir, tampoco los de los otros como ella.

 _Plop._

Los tubos de luz desnudos en el exterior de su celda le molestaban. Gruñó y trató de esconderse tras su brazo, y funcionó durante unos instantes… Hasta que la explosión estalló.

Lakshmí despertó del sueño, observando perdida a su alrededor.

¡Otra maldita pesadilla!

Soltó un grito frustrado y lanzó un cojín a la persiana abierta. Mierda. Había olvidado cerrarla la noche anterior, eso siempre la llevaba de vuelta a su pasado.

Se echó sobre su espalda en el colchón y rodó sobre este, su cabello caoba se enredaba a su alrededor, los innumerables rizos recordándole que debería haber atado su pelo para que no se enredara más de la cuenta.

El ruido del teléfono móvil que le había comprado su "jefe" o más bien líder resonó en la habitación, Still loving you se hizo eco, haciendo que ella no quisiera contestar, pues conocía ese tono, era el tono de Nathaniel, escogido especialmente para así ignorar sus llamadas. Recordaba cuando él se comunicó con ella por primera vez.

Hacía cosa ya de tres años de aquello, y le sorprendió que apenas un año y medio atrás su "pueblo" se hubiese dado a conocer.

 _Los secretos nunca duran mucho._

Estando ella en un pequeño y cochambroso motel de Utah recibió su visita. Un pequeño y ridículo coche había aparcado en el estacionamiento y en cuestión de segundos tocaba a su puerta el cánido. Nathaniel, tan imponente como agradable se había mostrado, no hizo más que crearle un sentimiento de recelo. Él quería que ella viviese con ellos, con los demás, pero se había negado fervientemente. La vida en familia no era para ella.

Lakshmí gozaba de su libertad desde los doce años aproximadamente, tras aquella horrible explosión en las instalaciones de Montana. Ella había sobrevivido y se había marchado antes de que los coches de los perros de Norheim fuesen a recuperar sus experimentos. El viaje había sido largo, duro. Había robado y engañado, y con su apariencia de niña y ocultando sus ojos felinos ella había conseguido que una adorable anciana la acogiera hasta su muerte, tomándola bajo su tutela. Cuando cuatro años más tarde la anciana murió, Lakshmí tomó el dinero que encontró en su casa y sacó su maldito culo fuera de aquel estado, corriendo tan lejos como le fuera posible.

La visita de Nathaniel no se podía decir que no la esperase, es más, se sorprendió de que no la hubiesen encontrado antes, pues no había sido muy discreta.

Nathaniel le pidió amablemente, tan amable como podía ser un macho de casi dos metros y con genes agresivos, que si al menos no iba a ir con ellos, que se mantuvieran en contacto y por favor dejase de armas escándalos o se vería obligado a llevarla con ella. No queriendo perder su libertad ella aceptó a regañadientes y soltando algún que otro improperio, obteniendo así su teléfono móvil.

El tono del teléfono no tenía una historia muy larga ni misteriosa. En una de sus reuniones Lakshmí descubrió gracias a Nathaniel aquel tipo de música, de la cual él le había comentado que esa era una de sus canciones preferidas.

La música cesó, y ella suspiró agobiada. Cuando Nathaniel le llamaba era para alguna misión, rescatar a más de los suyos, y eso, de alguna manera le agotaba. No le gustaba recordar aquellos tiempos, y ver a los recién rescatados siempre le traía algún oscuro recuerdo.

Debería sentirse mal por ellos, pero pocas veces lograba empatizar con nadie, ella solo vivía para la batalla. Hacer sufrir a aquellos cabrones que le habían hecho daño se convertía en su pasatiempo y entretenimiento… Y visto así no le molestaba tanto que Nathaniel la llamase.

Apenas sonó de nuevo el teléfono ella rodó, y con movimientos ágiles lo tomó entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué? — contestó más hosca de lo que pretendía.

—Hola Lakshmí— el tono de voz afable de Nathaniel le dio la bienvenida. Como lo odiaba. —Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿No te sale alguna de tus recetas de pasteles? ¿O no sabes cómo utilizar la fregona? —la mofa bañaba sus palabras, a lo que Nathaniel respondió con una carcajada. Estúpido zorro.

—No me importaría que limpiaras mi casa. Ya sabes, demasiado trabajo, y tú tienes mucho tiempo libre.

Laksmí gruñó a través de la línea, provocando en Nathaniel otra carcajada, y este, a su vez, otro gruñido por parte de la muchacha.

—Escupe lo que tengas que decir o cuelgo.

Las carcajadas cesaron, y tras largas inspiraciones para calmarse Nathaniel parecía poder hablar de nuevo. Le gustaba tomarle el pelo, aquella muchacha podría fingir muy bien todo lo que quisiera, pero solía acabar mostrándose ante él de una manera u otra. Demasiada confianza.

—Te necesitamos en Florida. Ven cuanto antes.

Y con aquellas palabras autoritarias ella ya sabía que se avecinaba la cacería.

* * *

 _Florida; Homeland_

Aria observaba tranquila desde su posición las miradas furtivas que le lanzaba Castiel a Drachen. Ese estúpido no estaba siendo nada discreto, ni considerado, y suerte que Tsuki le dio un codazo en las costillas porque si no ella misma se habría levantado y lo habría pateado por su descaro. El gruñido de Castiel a Tsuki llamó la atención de toda la sala, especialmente de Drachen, que ajena a lo que había ocurrido se preguntaba qué demonios estaba mal con aquellos dos.

—Eres un imbécil— escuchó susurrar a Tsuki. A lo que él respondió con otro gruñido.

Por eso no le gustaba estar en compañía.

Nathaniel, adivinando sus pensamientos le hizo un gesto, indicándole que se sentara junto a ella, y, con cuidado de no golpear a nadie con su cola, ella lo hizo.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a Armin, un macho de pelo oscuro y con genes agresivos, el cual, al centrar sus ojos en Drachen e incapaz de contener su lengua gritó un:

—La ostia.

Drachen, acostumbrada ya a ese tipo de reacciones resopló y movió su cola en su dirección, amenazante, y Armin, dándose cuenta de su error alzó las palmas de las manos en signo de rendición y con cara de circunstancias, provocando en ella una carcajada que no pasó desapercibida, haciendo que Aria y Tsuki sonrieran a su vez.

—Tú también eres un idiota— masculló Tsuki, cansada de ver el comportamiento infantil de sus compañeros. ¿Es que ninguno podía mostrarse como la persona madura que era?

Avergonzado bajó la cabeza, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado y Castiel sonrió burlón ante él.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, dando paso esta vez a Dimitry y Viktor, quienes asintieron con la cabeza hacia la recién llegada, este último con una sonrisa afable.

—¿Podemos empezar ya? — comentó Castiel, impaciente por salir de allí. El maldito olor de genes dominantes le estaba poniendo enfermo.

—Deberíamos esperar a Lakshmí— respondió Nathaniel, cansado también por su actitud.

—¿Quién es Lakshmí?

—¿La has llamado?

Preguntaron Aria y Viktor a su vez, dedicándose una mirada divertida y relajando la creciente tensión del cuarto cuando algunos esbozaron unas sonrisas.

—Cierto es que tú eres demasiado joven y no has llegado a conocerla— comentó Dimitry que había permanecido callado y expectante.

—Vale. Pero quién es— instó Aria. No le gustaba cuando Dimitry puntualizaba lo que no conocía y no respondía sus preguntas.

—Lakshmí es una Hybrid. Es felina, como Viktor. Es una mezcla de Jaguar y nos ayuda siempre que necesitamos rastrear a los nuestros.— habló Nathaniel con templanza.

—¿Eso significa que hemos encontrado más instalaciones? — cuestionó Armin —Aunque de todas maneras no sé qué hago aquí, no soy útil en el cuerpo a cuerpo, nunca os acompaño en las partidas de rescate, soy bueno con los ordenadores, no con los puños.

Y no era mentira. El Hybrid moreno, aunque bien proporcionado y con unos músculos comparables a los de los demás, había resultado ser un negado en el cuerpo a cuerpo, pero había sabido adaptarse rápidamente a la tecnología, demostrando tener una especie de don en cuanto a ordenadores y sistemas de seguridad se trataba.

—Prefiero explicarlo cuando estemos todos, no me gustaría repetir las cosas— respondió Nathaniel, demostrando su autoría.

—Y a mi no me gusta esperar, y aquí estoy. Habla de una vez, no tenemos todo el día. — el tono irritado de Castiel hizo que se ganara algunas malas miradas, y hubiese seguido soltando una retahíla de quejas si no hubiese sido porque la puerta se abrió con un estruendo.

—Eres tan pedante, no sé ni por qué te aguantan— un nuevo timbre de voz femenino se hizo paso tras el estruendo.

Nathaniel suspiró, adivinando lo que se avecinaba e hizo un movimiento de cabeza a Viktor, quien se situó junto a Castiel, preparado para intervenir por si el impulsivo lobo se lanzaba contra la novata.

—¿Y tú quién te crees? ¿Se supone que ahora recibimos ayuda de niñas?

Lakshmí frunció el ceño. ¿Niña? Niña su padre.

Se echó el pelo a un lado y resopló, sus ojos felinos se centraron en su objetivo y Nathaniel, alarmado y adivinando sus movimientos saltó sobre la mesa y con la gracia que lo caracterizaba se situó a su lado, ejerciendo un férreo agarre en su hombro, manteniéndola en su sitio en una orden silenciosa.

—Ella es Lakshmí. Nos ayudará a rastrear a las especies.

—Nis iyidiri i ristrir lis ispicis mimimi— murmuró Lakshmí irritada. _Ojalá tuviese visión de rayos X para fulminarle la mano._

Aria le dedicó una mirada interrogante a Dimitry como preguntando "¿en serio?" pero este tan solo permaneció estoico.

—¿Qué? — espetó Lakshmí de mala gana ante tanto silencio.

Muchos bajaron las miradas, exceptuando Castiel, quien ahora era sujetado por Víctor para evitar que se lanzara contra ella, o Tsuki, que la observaba con desagrado. No le gustaba conocer a otras especies agresivas, mucho menos tan descorteses como aquella.

Drachen tan solo permanecía con la cabeza gacha. Se acordaba de aquella mujer, y mirarla le traía malos recuerdos. Ella era el sujeto fuera de control del que hablaban los técnicos cuando decidieron cambiarla de estado.

Un Hybrid que había desarrollado un cuadro de psicopatía.

Y no le gustaba.

—Bueno— rompió Armin el silencio —Si hemos terminado de marcar territorio e insultarnos… ¿Podemos seguir con lo que estábamos?

Lakhsmí se quitó la mano de Nathaniel de encima con un movimiento brusco y se apoyó contra la pared. Sus ojos felinos observaban todo de manera analítica.

Un zorro que era la cara de los Hybrids, elegante y carismático, alguien con quien no le gustaría enemistarse nunca.

Un murciélago pedante y repipi de quien casi no tenía información.

Una loba que odiaba a los agresivos, aunque, ¿quién no lo hacía? pero que hace de mami para los débiles y desvalidos.

Un león cordial, una mezcla de Nathaniel y Castiel pero para bien. Tampoco tenía mucha información de él.

Una tigresa de apariencia dulce y lengua viperina. Tal vez ella era la que más le agradaba de quienes ocupaban la habitación.

Un oso débil que era más afín con la informática y electrónica que con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ese odioso lobo agresivo que tenía problemas de ira.

Y... Esa extraña criatura con escamas... Una fallida.

—Parecemos un circo— dijo sin venir a cuento, ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de Nathaniel.

* * *

Hoy no hay frase porque no me viene nada :c

Y con esto quedan presentadas todas las Oc's que participarán en este fic.

Podéis dejar vuestro review diciendo cuanto me echabais de menos (?)


End file.
